


Kisses and Switches

by mchristine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Room of Requirement, Sharing Clothes, this is really dumb im sorry im really just looking for other fics, tie switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchristine/pseuds/mchristine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco like to make out, and I'm a really shitty writer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Switches

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a really dumb fic I wrote in about and hour 
> 
> I don't even care if you read it I'm actually looking for fic recs for any other tie/scarf switching. Like Draco and Harry accidentally switch clothes and then get questioned about it and everyone finds out
> 
> I've been looking for this kind of fic for so long I'm so desperate please help me

Harry didn’t know how he ended up making out with Draco Malfoy in the Room of Requirement instead of studying with Ron and Hermione in the library. Well, he knew _how_ he just didn’t know _why_. For at least the last 3 years Harry Potter-Chosen One and Gryffindor poster boy- has had a crush on the Slytherin git. He thought that Draco couldn’t possibly reciprocate; buy by the way Draco was sucking his third hickey onto Harry’s collarbone he could tell he was wrong.

About half an hour ago Harry was walking to the library to meet his friends and study for their latest charms exam. Since he had nothing to do and he knew they weren’t supposed to meet for another twenty minutes Harry decided to walk the long way from the 8th year dormitory to where they were going to study. About half way there he was walking through the corridor that housed the Room of Requirement when Draco Malfoy stopped him. Surprised and ready for another one of their fights Harry asked him what he thought he was doing. Instead of an answer Draco pulled him by his arm into the room, and before Harry realized what was happening Draco had kissed him directly on the lips. It was just a peck, but it was quite a shocking peck. But before he fully processed that _‘Oh my god he kissed me’_ he kissed Draco back. Draco pulled away and told Harry in a very rambling way that Draco ‘has liked Harry for a really long time and he didn’t want to graduate without Harry knowing’ Harry responded by telling Draco he felt the same way before going in for yet another kiss, that then turned into a very lengthy make out session. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione would be wondering where he was but he really couldn’t care. All he cared about was the pale boy at his neck and the fact that both of them had lost their robes and ties in the process.

They stayed in that room for over an hour going back and forth between talking about what was happening and making out with each other. When they realized that it was probably close to dinner time they decided that they should probably leave. If they were the only two not at dinner it would seem suspicious. They collected themselves and headed different directions after deciding to meet here again Saturday after the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match. 

Harry went to dinner and came up with the clever excuse that he fell asleep before he was supposed to meet his friends in the library. They seemed to buy it, so Harry decided that he and Draco could keep this up as long as he doesn’t keep missing hanging out with his friends.  

Draco and Harry met up after the Quidditch match, and many times after that. Every time they met they would slowly get to know each other, they talked and made out, then decided when to meet again. They became friends, and forgave each other for the hell they’ve been giving each other during their times at Hogwarts. But they also decided that they wanted no one to know about what they were doing. Graduation was in almost two months and they felt that they didn’t need to tell anyone and explain how they became whatever they were. But that might have changed without them realizing it was happening.

They had met up again, like they had been doing for about a month, in the Room of Requirement. It was Thursday, and they both just got out of a shared Transfiguration class. Thing went how they usually did, they hung out, talked, and of course made out like they always did, robes and ties always mysteriously disappearing mid make out. Draco and Harry giving and receiving hickeys from one another, doing whatever they wanted to do knowing that no one knew what they were doing. Draco and Harry felt safe with each other now that they had gotten to know each other. And they both loved that fact they no one else knew this was happening. They were each other’s secret. But Harry could feel that it was going to change. He had no proof or evidence to believe that anything was going to change, but he could feel it in his gut.

When it was time for dinner Draco and Harry got redressed and headed their separate ways go get to the Great Hall. Harry arrived at dinner and began to eat, and talk with Ron and Hermione like they did at every meal. Everything was normal for about five minutes until Hermione realized something different about Harry.

“Harry… are you wearing a Slytherin tie?”

Harry looked down and there it was. Tied around his neck was none other than a green and silver Slytherin tie.

“Bloody Hell. I am, shit.”

Harry probably could have gotten out of it, come up with some extravagant lie as to why he was wearing the wrong tie, or how he got one. But that’s when the door to the Great Hall opened and Draco Malfoy walked in wearing Harry’s bright red and gold Gryffindor tie.

How was he gonna get out of this one?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REC ME TIE SWITCH FICS IM SO D E S P E R A T E


End file.
